


Open Relationship

by dancesontrains



Category: CW Network RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Tom: Fuck me! Ready?Grant: Alright.Tom: (looks at Grant, is speechless). - the Season Two gag reel





	Open Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Flash season two gag reel.

Tom barely remembered anything from the rest of the shoot after that exchange. Maybe a meaningful glance, an in-character hug that lasted a little too long...? Tom wasn't sure if he was over-thinking it or not, and on set with a deadline seemed like the wrong time to ask.

Grant and Tom eventually finished the scene, fiddly gizmos and all, and were both driven back to their trailers in separate cars that were filled with other members of the crew. Thankfully it was too late at night for anyone to expect Tom to do anything more than nap, which he pretended to do. 

Tom arrived there before Grant did, and after "waking up" and quickly thanking the driver he left the car and waited outside, helping the crew unload gear underneath a bright lamp. Soon Grant had arrived, and was heading to his own trailer when Tom excused himself and ran up to him. 

"Oh...hey Tom, I was just heading to bed." 

Tom decided to just get to it - he'd waited to know long enough. "I could be completely off base here, but were you serious? Earlier?"

"...About what?"

"About -" Tom lowered his voice and quickly glanced around, there was no-one left in listening distance "- fucking me."

Grant was clearly about to reply positively, before remembering something. His face fell, eyes settling on Tom's wedding ring. 

"It was late, I forgot - I don't cheat with married people."

"Open relationship." 

"Oh! You never mentioned that."

"Why would I say 'Oh, by the way, I'm fucking so-and-so tomorrow' for no reason? It's not like I knew you were even into guys!" 

"...Fair enough, but you could have at least mentioned it? I've been interested for a while, and thought it was hopeless."

Tom smiled at Grant. "No. Never hopeless. I was wondering a little, but I wasn't sure."

Grant's pupils suddenly turned a little darker, and Tom glanced down to see and feel a hand on his black-shirted stomach. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Their eyes met; Tom remembered something and fished out his phone. "I need to tell my wife first - it's one of our rules."

"Sure." Grant moved backwards, obviously unwilling to let go of Tom, then turned around to open his door once Grant's hands were no long touching Tom's shirt front. 

After a quick text to Mo, Tom slid his phone back into a pocket and followed Grant to his trailer. He knocked on the door.  
Grant opened it, peeking his head out and quickly letting him in. The trailer was very similar to Tom's, just filled with Grant's stuff instead; spare Flash costumes and Barry's civilian clothes, a pile of scripts, that sort of thing. 

Then Grant pulled him into a kiss. It started gently, with both men exploring each other's bodies with their hands as they kissed; then became fiercer, harsher. Soon, Tom had managed to undress Grant while Grant had peeled Tom's own multiple layers of clothes off - scattering them all together on the floor - and the pair were both naked. 

Tom pushed Grant backwards, until the back of Grant's knees hit the corner of his very small bed and they both toppled onto it. ("Ow! That's my belly button, not...!"). Soon they were embracing each other again, their erections rubbing against each other, holding onto each other's shoulders while they frotted. 

"No, wait," Grant said, as he untangled himself and began to push Tom off him - Tom whined in complaint. "I promised to fuck you, didn't I? ...That's okay, right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's more than fine." Tom glanced down at Grant's erect cock as Grant got up and moved to a drawer, and was impressed. He wondered what it would feel like inside him, and his dick twitched at the thought that he would soon find out.

Tom watched, rubbing his own dick as Grant finally found a condom and some lube in the drawer. Grant ripped open the wrapper with his teeth before pulling it over his cock and moving back towards the bed. 

Tom settled on his front, while Grant climbed over his knees and settled into position. Tom felt a hand stroking the side of his head and gently tugging at an ear.

"I'm going to start now."

Tom nodded, and closed his eyes in pleasure as the feeling of being slowly stretched overcame him.

Soon, warm hands settled on his shoulders and kisses were scattered on the back of his neck as he felt the cock inside him move in and out, making him all but gasp into the pillow until ...yes, _there_. He moaned. 

Tom came soon after that, feeling the sticky mess settle into the sheets. It took Grant a few more minutes, but soon they had both finished and Grant was sliding himself out of Tom. 

Tom listened to the sounds of Grant removing the condom and cleaning himself up, sleepily turning around to be cleaned when he was poked in the shoulder with a washcloth. 

They both looked at the puddle of come on the sheets and decided to ignore it. Grant fell back into bed on top of Tom and covered them both with a blanket as they fell asleep. Tom knew they would talk more - among other things - in the morning. 

He looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by preussisch_blau. Thank you for reading.


End file.
